


Bring Your 'A' Game

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Belts, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A night out with the team takes a turn when Brock oversteps his bounds like fucking always and things get a little heated. And hot.KINKTOBER DAY 1PROMPT: SPANKING





	Bring Your 'A' Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/gifts).

> I've never written Brock as main character. This was SUPPOSED to be a Steve work but the prompt had other ideas. Enjoy the nasty kick off to Kinktober 2019
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 1  
PROMPT: SPANKING

The room sucked in a collective breath as she slowly turned to face Rumlow. His cock sure smirk on his gruffly handsome face never wavered. He brought his pint to his lips, raising his eyebrow in challenge.  
The Strike Team didn’t normally join the team. But Brock had had his eye on her since she’d joined the team. And when drinks at O’Malley’s was mentioned, he jumped at the opportunity. They rocked up at their usual table in a room set aside for them by the owner whose grandfather had served with Steve. Steve usually drank for free, everyone else got a deep discount that Tony’s tab always picked up.  
She’d been bent over the table talking to Hill about a barbecue they were volunteering at for the VA when Rumlow swatted the swell of her ass. He couldn’t resist. The round curve practically made his mouth water. The room gasped with the crack of the slap on his face. His hand reflexively tightened on his glass but some of the sickly yellow liquid splashed on his hand and his shirt.  
“If you’re gonna smack my ass, Brock, you better bring your ‘A’ game because that was weak as fuck.” She set her hands on her hips, cocking it to the side.  
His dark and vaguely threatening eyes looked up from under his brow. He switched hands with the glass and flicked the beer off his hand to the polished wood floor in annoyance before looking down at the darker blue spots of his button-down. He pulled the fabric away from his defined chest, straining the fabric against his sides before he slowly undid the buttons of the shirt and peeled it off to reveal a form-fitting black tee underneath.  
Brock didn’t miss the way her lips twitched, in triumph and appreciation. The room lost interest when he didn’t react further. He folded his shirt over the back of the chair. She turned back to Hill with a flash of disappointment. He sipped his beer then set the glass on the table.  
Now, this motherfucker didn’t just set his glass on the table. He stepped into her, pressing his solid body against her back. Fuck, he smelled good as he leaned in, his leg positioned between hers. His breath, hot with warring scents of beer and mint, fell against her bare neck and shoulder. She couldn’t suppress the shiver. Her nipples pulled tight underneath her loose top. His calloused hand rested on her hip, squeezing slightly. His arm brushed hers as he leaned in to set the glass down.  
His deep baritone rumbled in his chest as he whispered, “Alley. Now.” She shuddered and glanced over her shoulder at him. His intense stare brooked no argument. She licked her lips then swallowed. He squeezed her hip once more before he let go and stepped back.  
Brock didn’t look over his shoulder as he left the room. She finished her wine and excused herself a few minutes later. The dimly lit back hall helped her eyes adjust to the dark alley quicker but not quick enough.  
Brock’s solid forearm connected with her shoulders as he forced her face-first against the scratchy brick wall. “You think that little stunt was cute, eh?”  
She chuckled breathlessly, thrill running through her. “Yes, actually.”  
“Hands on the wall.” She did as he said once he let her up. She grinned, tucking her tongue against her teeth. His strong hands pulled her ass out, bending her back. He kicked her feet apart, his boot using more force than probably necessary against her high heels. He pushed her skirt up to her hips, exposing her ass to the night air. Brock groaned in appreciation.  
She wiggled it back and forth. “You just gonna look at it?”  
“Shut up, baby.” He rubbed his hands over her cheeks. “And ass like this deserves appreciation.” His touch roughened, squeezing and kneading the flesh. She sighed and bit her lip. She could already feel the wetness between her legs. The air drew more attention to it with its cool contrast.  
The first smack made her body jerk in surprise. She gasped at the tingling and the spread of warmth. His dark chuckle made her clench her thighs as well as her position would allow. He rested a heavy hand on her lower back then smacked the opposite cheek. She jerked again with the force of it.  
Brock smoothed his hands over each light pink mark, cooing in delight. He gave her no warning when he began to smack her ass. The only mercy she received was when he smoothed his hands over the darkening marks. He focused his attention on one cheek then the other until her ass danced in the air. His thick cock strained against his zipper of his slacks. He leaned over her. “Better, baby?”  
“Oh much better, Brock.” Her voice thick with need and pleasurable pain. The rough fabric of his slacks again her red and welted flesh made her hiss even as she pushed back into his bulge.  
He reached between them, between her legs. Her arousal coated her upper thighs. He breathed heavy against her ear as he pushed a pair of thick fingers between her swollen pussy lips. “Fuck, you’re soaked.”  
“Please, Brock.”  
“Please what, baby? You want more?” He unbuckled his belt, the sound of the jingling metal made her moan. The leather of his belt slithered over the fabric of his slacks. “Or you want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes!”  
He nipped her shoulder. “Which one, baby?”  
“Both. Either. I don’t care.”  
Brock looped the belt, holding the ends in one hand. He licked his lips. The way she shivered when he teased the leather over her welted ass made his cock jump. He snapped the belt once against each cheek, making her cry out. “You gotta be quiet, baby. Unless you want your buddies in there to find you like this.” He teased her dripping cunt with the loop of the belt. She shuddered, pressing her fingers into the rough, uneven surface of the brick.  
“Well, I’ll be fucked. You like that.” He snatched her arms down and behind her back and wrapped the belt around her biceps. She leaned back into him, her bound hands grabbing onto his hard dick. He groaned as she squeezed him. He held the belt with one hand then grabbed her chin with his other. He turned her to face him. “You want me to fuck you?” She nodded and licked her glistening lips. Her glassy eyes found his. “Nu-uh, baby. You gotta say it.”  
She squeezed his cock and balls with both hands. Her tongue licked his bottom lip. “Fuck me, Brock.”  
“I thought you’d never ask.” He used the belt to manhandle her over a stack of wooden beer boxes. She watched him over her shoulder as he pulled his cock out. Her lips parted and the tip of her tongue poked out. “You wanna suck it?”  
She bit her bottom lip and looked from his cock to his roughly handsome face. “Can I?”  
He slapped her ass cheek and gripped it. “Next time, baby.” Brock stroked himself before rolling a condom down his average but girthy length. He held his cock with one hand and the belt with the other as he pushed inside her soaking, hot cunt. “Fuck, baby.” She closed her eyes and dropped her head back. His velvety, veiny length stretched her deliciously.  
“Oh fuck…”  
“You like that dick, baby?”  
“Fuck yes, Brock.”  
His breathy chuckle choked off as she pushed back onto him. “Goddamn, baby.” He pulled back then snapped forward. She gasped out, her bound hands clawing at air. “Are you a greedy little whore? You want this dick?”  
“God, Brock, just shut up and fuck me.”  
He thrust into her hard and deep making her grunt with the force of it. “Sure thing, baby.” He used his grip on the belt between her shoulders to force her forward and down onto the pile. He set a punishing pace, pounding into her. Her cervix and pussy lips would be bruised but she drank it down with the pleasure, whining out her pleasure. Her body began to shake, every sharp thrust hitting her sweet spot.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Brock. I’m gonna-I’m gonna-“  
“Cum then. Cum on that dick.”  
She laughed. “God, Brock, shut the fuck up.” He slapped her ass. “Harder.” He did it again, harder. “Yes, harder. Fuck me harder.”  
“Whatever you say, baby.” He let go of the belt and held her tight against him. He clenched his jaw, breathing harshly through his nose. His rutting thrusts, hard and fast, drug his cock against her quivering walls. He leaned into her, pressing his face between her shoulders. She stiffened all the sudden and shouted his name before she soaked his cock and the first of his slacks. He grunted and cashed his release, finding in a few more thrusts.  
Brock held her tightly, panting into her hair. He hissed as he pulled out and tossed the spent condom into the dumpster. He tucked himself into his jeans then clicked his tongue at the dark, wet spot on his front. She giggled as he manhandled her as he unbound her arms.  
“You think this is funny?”  
“Hilarious.” She turned around to face him in the darkened alley.  
He held onto her upper arm then grabbed her chin. He glared at her in the eyes then at her swollen lips. He crashed their mouths together, his tongue claiming her for his own. “We’re not done.”  
She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, breaking the kiss. “We better not be. I’ll grab your shirt. Meet me out front. I’ve got a dick to suck.” He slapped her ass when she stepped around him to the door. She squeaked and jumped. Brock smirked to himself, shaking his head as the door closed behind her.


End file.
